


Unstoppable Force

by MerylAM573



Category: SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Friendship, Gen, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Rei was practically used to being made fun of for his androgynous look, even though it always upset him. More often than not he could defend himself, but one day, on his way to the office for a lesson, a good friend of his does the job for him. But there's one thing wrong. This friend, Ren, is terrified of being touched. He makes his return to the office a little stressed out, and Shiki decides to take his two friends out to calm them both down!"Hey! Why don't we go to karaoke together? I'll pay!"





	Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

> wow! Meryl not writing angst? no way!! yeah this is smth i do. i usually write silly filler to explore different headcannons that dont fit into those scenarios properly.
> 
> this fic is loosely based on Rei's offshot card! i hope you enjoy reading it!

Every once in a while, Rei would be given grief by others for his androgynous look. One day, someone stopped him on his way to the office.  
"You look like a girl!" One persistent person had said, pulling at strands of his hair. He looked down.  
"I mean, come on! Look at-" Suddenly they were cut off, hearing someone call.  
"Oi! Lay off, would ya?!" This someone shouted. It sounded like... Ren! Rei's face lit up as he glanced up.  
"What are you gonna do, huh?!" The one harrassing him started to inch closer to Ren, about to hurt him. Rei, without thinking, sprung into action.  
"H-hey! If you lay a finger on him, I'll... I'll duff you one!" He stammered, saying something he knew only his friend would say.  
"Hey, dude. I got this, I'll handle this dumbass. It's nothin' for the great genius himself!" The 18 year old pushed his fists together.  
"But aren't you-"  
"Don't worry about it! They don't scare me none! Now, get goin' little dude!" Upon his friend's order, Rei ran off.  
  
Rei arrived at the office out of breath, worrying for his friend. Wasn't he terrified of being touched? Why would he do that if he has haphephobia?  
"Jeez, can Ren think rationally for once in his life...?" Rei thought out loud, sitting down on a couch for a moment. He hadn't noticed, but he had sat right next to Shiki.  
"Huh? What about him?" He asked, tilting his head. Rei jumped a mile.  
"Ah! Oh, uh... it's nothing." He lied, well, half lied anyway.  
"You sure? Where is he anyway?" Shiki pushed up his glasses, they always seemed to fall.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the office opened up, and there stood Ren, out of breath and annoyed.  
"Speak of the devil." Rei sighed.  
"Jesus fuckin' Christmas dude." He looked a little stressed out. Shiki stood up.  
"Hey! Are you okay? You look a lil' too fired up." He held his arms out, trying to touch him. Ren held his finger out.  
"Touch me and I'll duff ya one." He growled.  
"Where, though?" Shiki mused.  
"Up the arse!" The 18 year old suddenly laughed. It seems the 15 year old was always enabling him, no matter how stupid his jokes were. Rei could only facepalm.  
  
The two ended up making room for their slightly older friend on the couch, but of course that didn't last long. Not only was it too small for all three of them to fit, but also Shiki had an idea.  
"Hey! Why don't we go to karaoke together? I'll pay! Do y'all have any lessons?" He shot up, his eyes shining.  
"Nah man, I got done a little while ago. What 'bout you, dude?" Ren asked, crossing his legs. Rei shot up, realizing the lesson he had today.  
"Crap! Tsuzuki! Wake up please!" He ran off, calling to his unit mate. Until he realized Kei wasn't going to be available today so the Producer cancelled their lesson. He stopped dead in his tracks and headed back into the lobby.  
  
"Back already, huh?" Ren teased. Rei's face grew red.  
"Sh-shut up, Ren!" He buried his face in his hands, and the 18 year old laughed at him.  
"I'm only kiddin' man. So we're free?" Shiki nodded, and immediately ran out of the office. This was gonna be exciting!  
"Iseya! Please wait up!" The 16 year old called, running after him.  
"Oi! At least tell me we're gonna race! I'm so gonna win this one! Or my name ain't the great genius!" Ren booked it right behind him.  
  
The three arrived at their destination fast, but it resulted in them being out of breath. That wouldn't exactly make for very good singing. However, Ren had an idea up his sleeve.  
"Hey, lemme sing first. I got somethin' that's sure to chill y'all out." He said, grabbing onto the tablet you pick songs from. He scrolled through until he found the track he was looking for.  
"What are you singing?" Shiki asked, bouncing with excitement.  
"You'll see!" The 18 year old replied with a chuckle, and started the song.  
  
_Ureshii to koboreru fushigi na neiro_  
_Mata umarete yuku_  
_Echoes My Note_  
  
Rei's eyes lit up. This was his song! Ren was singing it so calmly, it felt so serene and out of character for him. But it was absolutely beautiful! He had no idea Ren could sing like that, now he felt glad that he learned. As the song ended, Ren turned around and passed the mic to Shiki.  
"Man, I rocked that!" He pumped his fist in the air after seeing his score of 97.  
"You alright man? ...Earth to Rei?" His hand waved in front of Rei's face, who had been sitting with a huge stupid grin on his face.  
"Ah! Yes, I'm fine. I'm just very overjoyed about you singing my own song..." Rei trailed off, his face growing a little red.  
"I mean, it's a banger. How the hell can I not sing somethin' that slaps so hard?!" Ren snorted, realizing that Shiki's vernacular had rubbed off on him.  
"Well! I'll go next!" Shiki jumped up, changing the subject.  
  
_"Fukanou" nante WAADO wa kaimu_  
_Todoroke, My voice tsuranuku, My force_  
_Honogurai michi surudoku togaru_  
_Kiba o mita nara mazu hirefushi na_  
  
"Oi! Who gave you permission to sing the great genuis' theme song?!" The 18 year old shook his fist jokingly. Shiki looked back, confused.  
"I'm kiddin' man! You're doin' great!" His fake angry fist turned to a thumbs up. He didn't know why, but complimenting these two like this felt nice. It was fun! Maybe he felt so nice with them because they respected his boundaries, or maybe because they could take his crude jokes and dark humor. But seeing them feel confident just added to his own ego and confidence.  
  
The second song ended just as fast as the first. Shiki anticipated his score, crossing his fingers. As it came on screen, he cheered.  
"WHOO! PERFECT HUNDRED!" He jumped up in the air. Rei clapped his hands for him.  
"Lovely job, both of you!" He hadn't stopped smiling, his jaw was starting to hurt.  
"You sing something now! We'll be your hype men! Right Ren-chi?" Shiki passed the 16 year old the microphone as Ren nodded. He thought it was only fair to sing Shiki's song, after the others singing theirs.  
  
_1,2,3 JUMP!!_  
_Kinkin no SAIDAA_  
_Ikkininonda you na_  
_Shigeki to MEGA yabasa mune o uchinuitanda_  
_Nanika o sagashiteita_  
_"Mitsuketa!" to kakushin shita_  
_(HAIPAA atsui MUSIC)_  
  
As the song ended, Rei stood there, out of breath. Yet he felt so happy. This was so much fun! He didn't even care about what score he got.  
"That was amazing! Yo, dude! You got a 98!" Shiki pointed towards the screen, excited.  
"That's six better than last time! That's super mega awesome!" His eagerness had rubbed off on his two friends.  
"Aw come on man! I got one point under! I call bullshit!" Ren crossed his arms. It seems he was a little sour.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we sing something together?" Rei suggested after a few other songs.  
"Ooh! That sounds fun! But what?" Shiki tilted his head.  
"Baile Apasionado? I dunno, man." Ren suggested blindly, with the first thing that came to mind.  
"I don't think that one's here." The 15 year old sighed.  
"Damn. Uh..." Ren trailed off in thought.  
"What about GLORIOUS RO@D?" Rei asked.  
"That one is here! What about it, Ren-chi?" Shiki glanced at his friend.  
"Yeah, sure. You take on the lead, Rei! I'm countin' on ya little dude!" Ren pointed at Rei with another mic, handing it to him.  
  
_Wow..._  
_Koko kara, mouichido hajimeru yo_  
_Yume o mitsuketanda_  
_Koko de JUMP! Atsuku nareru butai ni_  
_Mata meguriaeta_  
  
Just as the three finished, they were told it was time to go. The three took their leave after getting their score of 100. With their teamwork and the way they mixed together, these three were truly powerful! Even though Rei had been harassed about his looks yet again, he felt it was worth it, because he got to spend time with two of his very close friends that he held dear to his heart.  
  
These three were an unstoppable force when they were together, and that was a fact!

**Author's Note:**

> upon writing this fic, i learned just how much i love Rei. im sooooo writing about him more often! i think he Ren and Shiki are definitely best buddies.
> 
> anyway, enough rambling. i hope you enjoyed reading this one!!


End file.
